Bottom freezer pull-out drawers usually have two baskets with one basket mounted above the other. The bottom basket is attached to the drawer face so that the bottom basket is pulled out by the drawer face while the upper basket remains in the freezer compartment. It is more desirable to have both baskets pulled out when opening the drawer and, to that end, prior art arrangements provided a manual latch between the upper and lower baskets so that the upper basket would be pulled out of the compartment by the lower basket. Such latches are cumbersome however.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide an arrangement wherein both baskets would be pulled out of the compartment when the drawer is open and wherein the upper basket may be returned to the compartment for access to the lower basket without manually unlatching the baskets.